Number Ei8ht: Revenge
by Sen Sorame
Summary: (THIS IS A NON-CANON SIDE STORY TO NUMBER EI8HT AND ITS SEQUEL) Chrollo's gone, but they're still thieves. A cursed book, an orphaned assassin, and a man who craves revenge. (OC story, 100% NOT Mary-Sue, don't forget to review.)
1. Hills x Warrents x Chapter Black

Hills wasn't just hills. It was the name of the city; Mizutsuki didn't get it until she got there.

"_I found a hit list Danchou made. I called Phinks, Machi, Feitan, and Nobunaga as well. They are the only ones I could reach._" Shalnark told her over the phone. "_We're meeting up at Hills._"

Mizutsuki frowned. "Hills? There are a lot of hills in this country you know."

"_No, I mean Hills, the city._"

"A city filled with hills or a hill filled with cities?"

"_No! The city has nothing to do with hills! And the second option wouldn't be a hill anymore! It'd be a mountain!_"

"But didn't you say that we're going to meet up at Hills? What does the city have to do with hills if it has nothing to do with hills?"

"_No! Hills is Hills! It's not _a _hill!_"

"So how is a hill a hill if it's not a hill!?"

"_It is HILLS, not HILL._"

"Oh so it's multiple hills instead of just one hill?"

"_No! Hills is not _a_ hill!_"

"I know grammar! Plural cannot be singular if it's plural! Even an idiot would get that!"

"_..._"

"What?"

"_Hills isn't plural._"

"It has an S on the end, how is it not plural?"

"_We're meeting up at the CITY Hills, not HILLS._"

"So is it a city of hills or a hill of cities!?"

"_As I've said, the city has nothing to do with Hills—We're repeating ourselves again!_"

"Shalnark you're not talking sense! Are you on crack!?"

"_NO! Oh whatever, I'll just send you the map..._"

Shalnark ended the call and ten seconds later she received an email with the map and address of the hideout included.

"So Hills was a noun, not an adjective..." She mumbled to herself as she stood on a gleaming grassy hill filled with dandelions. The city of Hills loomed before her; it was a quiet city in the middle of a wide valley. It was filled with modern skyscrapers that were almost taller than the mountains surrounding it. It was the prettiest city she had ever seen to be honest, all the cities she had been to before were filled with pollution and lacked in green plants. But Hills was surrounded by nature. The only thing she hated about the city was its confusing name.

She sneezed and looked down at the sea of dandelions.

And maybe the amount of pollen as well.

* * *

><p>Mizutsuki kicked open the door to the hideout and strode in. "Mizutsuki, coming in." She announced in a loud, bored tone.<p>

"Ah, Tsundere-chan's here." Phinks smirked.

"Shut up Pharaoh."

"Isn't that a little mean?" Nobunaga said.

"You can shut up too samurai."

"There, there," Shalnark sighed. "Don't start arguing already!"

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "You could've told me that Hills was a city name from the start too you know, Shalnark."

"I did!"

"You didn't, and you should've told me it was a noun at least."

"Why does it seem like my fault now?" Shalnark moaned in frustration.

Machi put a hand onto the Blonde's shoulder. "Don't bother arguing with her. She always wins. We still have some Chinese takeout left, do you want them?" Machi held up a box of Chinese takeout.

"Gladly." Mizutsuki took the box from Machi. "Where's Feitan? I didn't expect him to be late—

"ACHOO!"

A loud sneeze came from the corner and Mizutsuki turned to see Feitan holding a box of tissues with puffy eyes.

"...Am I dreaming or is Feitan actually crying?"

"He's not crying and you're not dreaming." Nobunaga said. "Feitan's got allergies."

"From what?"

"Nature."

"Oh..." She looked at Feitan sympathetically. Feitan glared back.

"Don't look at me like tha—ACHOO!"

Phinks sighed. "Either Fei would have to stay out of the job this time or be backup."

"Don't be ridiculous Phinks I'm perfectly fine!" Feitan blew his nose and rubbed his eyes.

Shalnark sighed. "Mizutsuki, can you do us a favor here and help Feitan with his allergies for a bit?"

"I don't need her help!"

Mizutsuki smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes really! Are you making fun of m—ACHOO!"

"Are you a hundred percent positive that you don't want my help?"

"Yes!"

"C'mon Feitan, don't be stubborn." Machi said.

"Shut up!"

"Just go ahead." Nobunaga nodded at her.

"I'm not sure, should I? I think that he'll bite my arm off if I go near him." Mizutsuki pouted and swung her arms around childishly.

"Yes I will—ACHOO!" Feitan shuddered.

"Don't worry, he won't." Shalnark smiled.

"I'll break your arm and peel off your nails if you come anywhere near me!"

"Right, that sounds _really_ reassuring, Shalnark."

"Don't be such a grumpy old man Feitan." Nobunaga joked.

"I'm not! I don't need her help—ACHOO!" Another wet tissue ball was thrown into the trash bin.

"I can just destroy the whole natural habitat here instead?" Mizutsuki offered. "That way we wouldn't have to sacrifice my arm and we can cure Fei's allergies at the same time.

Feitan nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"NO!" All the other members shouted. "We're thieves, not bioterrorists!"

Mizutsuki sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "I thought that it was a good idea..."

The rest of the Ryodan went into a state of deep thinking. What was a good way to cure Feitan's allergies; Mizutsuki wouldn't have to risk losing her arm, and can prevent the natural environment from being destroyed? As the other members racked their brains to think of a good way, Machi was already valuing the gains and losses of her idea.

"Mizutsuki."

"Hm?"

"How about I treat you to alcohol?"

The other members' jaws dropped, Feitan's eyes widened, and Mizutsuki beamed sunshines. "Consider the deal done."

In a flash she was behind Feitan; the allergies slowed down Feitan's reactions and before he could grab her collar, Mizutsuki had already slapped him on the back and worked her ability. Within a second she was back at her original place again, smiling.

Phinks' jaw dropped. "That's _all_?"

"Yeah? Is there a problem?"

"You did it so easily; what was the point of us busting out our brains over here!?"

Mizutsuki shrugged. "How should I know? I didn't ask you to bust out your brains did I?"

"... Bitch."

Shalnark cleared his throat. "Ahem. Now that we're all well prepared, I suppose it's time to announce our target."

"What is it?" The members asked in unison.

Shalnark pulled out a sheet of paper which was supposedly the hit list Chrollo created before he had gone missing. "It is a book called Chapter Black.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a book with a black cover."

"Pffft..." Mizutsuki snorted. "Yeah, like there's only _one_ book in the whole universe with a black cover."

Shalnark ignored her.

"Where do we find it?" Machi questioned.

"According to information, it is without a doubt, located in this city somewhere."

"Which means that we'll have to look for it ourselves huh?" Phinks translated.

"Yes, I think that we should go in groups... Feitan and I, Machi and Nobunaga, Phinks and Mizu."

"I wanna be with Machi!" Mizutsuki whined.

"You'll pester her for alcohol if you guys do get grouped together." Nobunaga pointed out.

"I may be a bitch, but I have enough common sense that I shouldn't drink while on duty."

Everyone else in the room looked doubtful.

"Anyways, if you went with Feitan, there's a risk you guys would break out an argument in the middle of the road and have a fight. Nobunaga works better with Machi, and I couldn't go with you because it's going to be a waste of resources for two Hunter Licenses to go together." Shalnark explained. "That leaves Phinks."

"It's not like I have my license anywhere near me though…"

Phinks frowned. "Why do I sound like some leftover garbage?" He asked.

"It's because you are." Mizutsuki stated dully.

"You little...!" Phinks made a grab for her neck but she dodged away swiftly. "C'mon Phinks, let's go."

Phinks scowled and the two walked out of their hideout.

* * *

><p>"Should we look for an Internet cafe first or something?" Mizutsuki asked as they walked on the busy street. The air of the city was clean and fresh, the sun was bright and warm. All in all, it was a good day.<p>

"Sounds fine with me." Phinks shrugged. "By the way, _when_ and _why_ did you change your clothes?" He didn't know how or when did she change, but she was suddenly in a male outfit.

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "I have more wanted posters printed out than you, what do you think?"

"Oh." Phinks shrugged. "You look like a guy."

"The only times when I enjoy having a washboard chest is when I'm in a disguise. What do you think the people on the streets think of us?"

Phinks frowned. "Huh?"

"I could either be your little brother or your gay lover. Which do you prefer?"

"I'd prefer breaking your neck."

"Nice..." Mizutsuki said dryly without any signs of amusement in her voice. She looked around and spotted an Internet cafe. "Hey, there's one over there."

"Fantastic."

The two of them trotted over the street and entered the Internet cafe. The storekeeper smiled at them. "Hello, two, is it?"

"One computer would be enough."

"Then there would only be drinks and food for one, would that be alright?"

"Yeah."

"How long would you like to book the computer?"

Mizutsuki glanced at Phinks. "How long?"

"I have no idea."

She turned back to the storekeeper. "Let's make it an hour."

"Alright. May I have your ID please?"

She turned to Phinks and held out a hand. "ID."

"Does it look like I have one?" He snapped.

"I didn't bring mine with me either!"

The storekeeper smiled. "Anything that can prove that you are the person using the computer would be fine."

"Oh." Mizutsuki blinked and reached into her back pocket. "Would this work?" She pulled out a piece of paper and she slammed her wanted poster onto the counter.

The storekeeper's eyes widened for a moment, and then he looked up and down to check the resemblance between the boy and the wanted poster in front of him. Before the man could scream, Phinks had punched him in the gut and got him unconscious.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" He snapped.

"He asked for something that proves that I am me, I don't see what I did wrong." She said stubbornly and rang the bell. Another employee rushed out.

"Yes, yes, welcome—Oh my god what happened!?" He gasped in horror seeing his boss fainted on the floor.

"He fainted, probably because of anemia." Mizutsuki lied smoothly. "Better get him checked up in the hospital soon."

"Yes! Yes!" The employee cried.

"We'll just go in okay?" Mizutsuki pointed at the computer tables.

"Okay."

The two Ryodan members walked over and sat down at one of the tables.

"You're nuts."

"That is a compliment to a psychopath." Mizutsuki replied lightly and went into Wikipedia. It's a shame she didn't have her license.

"Hmm, let's see, list of valuable books: C...C...Ch...Cha...Cham, Chan, Chap... Aha! Here we go! Chapter Black." She clicked into the page

"What does it say?"

"No one knew who wrote the book or when the book was published. The contents of it are unknown. There was once a rumor that this book was written by the famous author Yoshiro Togashi but the saying has never been proved blah-blah-blah— _Not interested._" She scrolled down. "The book is full of mysteries, but one thing confirmed about it is that it will bring misery and unfortunate things upon the reader."

"Wow, it's a cursed book."

"You don't say..."

"Scroll to the bottom and see what's there."

Mizutsuki clicked on the mouse and scrolled to the bottom of the page. There was only one sentence:

_It was rumored that the book Chapter Black has been bought by the wealthiest family in the city of Hills, the Oaks._

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about." Phinks grinned and slapped her on the back. "Let's phone the others and tell them what we've got."

"Shalnark should be there already, so it's just Machi and Nobunaga isn't it?"

"Yeah." Phinks pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello?_" Nobunaga's voice came through the speakers.

"It's Phinks, I was wondering how you guys are doing."

"_We're in the library right now, so just get to the point. The librarian is glaring at me._"

"I didn't know that the Samurai could read." Mizutsuki whistled.

"Neither did I."

"_HEY!_"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the table, Machi's phone rang as well. "Shalnark?"<p>

"_Machi! Where are you right now!?_" Shalnark's voice sounded urgent.

"Library, what? Did something happen? You sound rather desperate you know."

"_We're in big trouble!_"

Machi's eyes widened as Shalnark told her his discovery. "Fuck!" She hissed. "Nobunaga's on the phone with Phinks right now. Hold on."

Nobunaga shot her a questioning glance; Machi quickly scribbled down the news on scrap paper and showed it to him.

Nobunaga's eyes widened. "Oh fuck."

"_Did you say something?_" Phinks asked.

"Nothing! N–No, I mean yes." Nobunaga said quickly. "Shalnark said that he spotted –

Just then the librarian pulled the phone out of his hands and gave him a death glare. "Do not talk on your phones in a library!" She snapped. "You can pick up your phone at the front counter when you leave."

* * *

><p>"What did Nobunaga say?" Mizutsuki questioned Phinks.<p>

Phinks shrugged. "I don't know, I think the librarian took his phone."

The brown haired girl couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Damn, that's a shame. Now what?"

"We grab something to eat. Duh." Phinks said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm going to that steak house we passed on the street. Are you coming?"

Mizutsuki shook her head and held up her hand. "Nah, I'll pass. I'm not in the mood to eat steak right now. I'm going to buy a hot dog somewhere and check out that Oak mansion."

"Alrighty, see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

><p>A shadow hiding inside a nearby alleyway pulled out his phone. He had seen Mizutsuki pull out her wanted poster and Phinks punching the storekeeper in the gut. He had also overheard their conversation about Chapter Black. "<em>Hello, it's me, get the security guards keep an eye on a teenage girl lurking around the house. She'd probably be eating a hotdog and she's disguised as a male.<em>"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Ho! So I'm back (more or less)! This is kinda like a prequel...? Set in the present time...? I don't know if that works or not. But let me tell you, ever since Revived ended, I have been thinking of scenes that I should've put in and plots that would've made the story ten times better. And then Togashi came back and I was all... <em>seriously Togashi? Right after I end my story?<em> Anyways I'm totally into the Dark Continent Arc (although Togashi went on hiatus again)and I'm starting to ship Pariston and Ging. Crazy isn't it? Like, I vowed to not become a yaoi fangirl because I'll get too deep into it and shut myself from socializing. Anyways this little side story is set after the Greed Island Arc, and Gon and Killua just finished watching Battle Olympia (Not the best movie is it?). It features two new OCs, and the purpose is to serve the backstory of Mizutsuki's Nen ability. Also, I've been making up little scenes while I read what is there of the Dark Continent Arc, and I've written them down. I want to share them, like, desperately. So these Dark Continent Arc scenes will serve as omakes/teasers in this story. Let's hope that I'd get to write them out in an actual story.**

**Also, I've decided that I would post every update of this story on my Tumblr as well (My Tumblr link is on my profile.) So people without FFN accounts can follow me and my story on Tumblr (Yeah, I need followers) and people who have neither accounts... I really can't think of anything to help. I'm pretty active on Tumblr, so even when I'm not updating FFN, I'd probably be updating my Tumblr. You can also send me asks!**

**Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	2. Suigetsu x Porcupine x Kidnapped

After grabbing a hotdog from a random street vendor, she trotted her way down the streets to the target's house. It was a fine mansion with a fancy Baroque design. It had milky white walls with golden French windows and balconies. She didn't hate the design, but somehow it was bothering her. It wasn't right; something inside her was telling her that the mansion was ominous. She had the feeling that she had seen this design somewhere before but she couldn't remember where. Baroque designs were common among nobles and wealthy people, but the color scheme just gives her déjà vu.

Mizutsuki shook her head and took a bite of her hot dog. _Nah, it must be nerves… _She circled around the mansion a few times before she decided it was time to go find Phinks. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with a familiar looking boy.

"_AH!_" A startled cry from the boy. He pointed a finger at her. "SUIGETSU-SAN!?"

Mizutsuki nearly bit off her tongue. _Oden's son...!? What is he doing here!?_

Gon ran up to her. "Suigetsu-san! Thank you for helping us back in Greed Island! If it wasn't for the Contact Card trick, we would never have completed the game!"

"Oh, uh, you're welcome..." Mizutsuki said slowly, trying to edge away.

"Suigetsu-san, I was so worried!" Gon continued. "You told us that you would finish off Genthru, but Genthru was still alive and your name disappeared from the binder. I thought that he killed you!"

"No, he didn't..."

"Then where were you?" Gon continued poking.

"I received another emergency mission from the family and had to leave the game before I found him..."

"What mission?" Gon's clear brown eyes bore into hers.

Mizutsuki turned her face away; she wasn't used to dealing with people like Gon. All clear and innocent and pure and stuff. Oden was a fucking sly fox; how was his son so adorable? "You shouldn't ask about it..." She said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Oh, I just came here with Killua to check out Leorio's apartment and the medical university he's trying to get into after watching the Battle Olympia. We're leaving soon though; I'm going back to find Kite."

"Well _that_ explains a lot..." Mizutsuki muttered. _Who the heck are Leorio and Kite? _"So? Where's that white haired brat? Didn't you say he's with you?"

Gon tilted his head to the side, seeming to be confused. "Suigetsu-san, how do you know that he has white hair? Have you met Killua before?"

_Hold on... Oh crap. The white haired brat wasn't with him when I met him as Suigetsu in Greed Island!_

"Uh, yeah! Where is he?" Mizutsuki forced her face muscles to remain still.

"He's buying ice cream now."

"That's nice." Mizutsuki said. She was desperate on escaping so she regretted talking so much. "I—

Before she could finish her sentence, Mizutsuki felt a wave of killing aura. She quieted down and Gon frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We got company."

A row of policemen pointed their guns at her. One of them held up a bullhorn. "Hold up your hands and lie down on your back!" He screeched.

"Eh!?" Gon looked back and forth between them.

"Little boy! Back away from that criminal!"

"Criminal?" Gon looked at Mizutsuki in question.

Mizutsuki stared. "Didn't you hear them? Back off." She raised her hands and knelt down slowly. _Crap... How did the police find me? I'm in a disguise so good even this brat couldn't tell that I'm a woman up close!_

"Onto your chest! Down!" The police pointed a gun at her head and another grabbed Gon to pull him away from the scene. The poor boy still looked confused.

"Why?" She demanded.

The policeman fired, the bullet buried itself into the concrete ground.

Mizutsuki jumped. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, why the hell are you firing your gun at a kind and innocent citizen in broad daylight!?" She shouted indignantly.

"Don't be ridiculous." The police officer snapped. "You're a wanted criminal aren't you!?"

"Who fed you that bullshit!?"

"A reliable source!"

_Reliable source?_

She knew immediately that the information about the Ryodan wanting the book has leaked. Either that or she had some sort of stalker detective on her back.

_I have to warn the others!_

Mizutsuki gritted her teeth and made a dive for it. She kicked the policeman in the legs and he fell forwards. She locked his arms behind his back and dislocated the shoulder of the arm holding the gun. The policeman dropped his gun and she grabbed it off the ground—this all happened within a second.

"Fire!" Another policeman screamed.

Mizutsuki jumped away from the crowd, throwing herself to hide behind one of the police cars. The bullets of the policemen followed her.

She did a little count of the policemen aiming at her. Eleven in total, and there may be backups somewhere near.

_I need to escape; I have no time to deal with shit like this. _

Mizutsuki fired the gun twice. The two bullets hit two of them in the legs; they buckled to the ground, dragging down a few others. While they got distracted, she aimed for the oil tank of the police car.

The car exploded, causing a commotion and she sprinted full speed down the street; her baseball hat fell off in process and her long hair tumbled out. There was a man starting up his motorcycle by a corner. She pushed him off and grabbed his helmet, slamming the screen over her face. "Sorry!" She shouted back to the unfortunate guy. Then she caught sight of a suspicious shadow and was about to get a closer look when someone jumped on and grabbed onto her.

"Huh?" She looked behind her.

"Don't run away Suigetsu-san!" Gon cried.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!"

"I REFUSE!"

The police closed in; with a grit of her teeth she zoomed away with Gon clinging onto her.

"BRAT, I SWEAR I'MMA THROW YOU OFF! I SWEAR I WILL!"

"I'M NOT LETTING GO!"

_Tsk..._

"Then you better make yourself some use." She said.

"Huh?"

Mizutsuki lifted up the screen of her helmet and turned to face Gon with a stern expression. Gon's jaw dropped. "_Mizu—!_

"Don't be so surprised." She deadpanned and grabbed him by the back of the collar. With a swift movement that defied all laws of physics and gravity, she placed him in front of her. "You steer."

"EHH!?"

"We're running at a speed we really shouldn't be at now and if we lose balance we're guaranteed to a lifelong treatment of hospital even though we have Nen guarding us." She said. "The cops are after me; so if you don't wanna die or get caught, STEER."

"But..."

"Keep the balance for five seconds, that's all I ask for."

"I... I'll try." Gon said tentatively and took hold of the handle bars.

"Good, I'm letting go." Mizutsuki let go of the handle and Gon screamed.

Mizutsuki pulled out the gun she stole and pointed it at the front wheel of one of the police cars behind them.

**BAM.**

The tire exploded and she aimed for the front tire on another car. It exploded as well and the two police cars crashed into the other cars.

"_Mizutsuki...!_" Gon screamed.

Mizutsuki regained control of the vehicle and Gon sighed in relief. The sirens of the backups can be heard in the distance.

_Godammit, who leaked the information and how did they find me!? Just how!?_

"We're running into the countryside." She told Gon. "Stay still or I'll kill you. Theoretically, you _could_ stab me in the stomach here right now but then you'd end up in a very ugly accident."

Gon believed her.

Neither of them noticed that they passed a shocked Killua Zoldyck on the way. The two ice cream scoops dropped onto the ground and he stared at the motorcycle getting farther away and finally disappearing by a corner.

_What the hell!?_

* * *

><p>After they had ridden for a distance into the woods of the mountains surrounding the city, Mizutsuki stopped and dropped Gon off.<p>

"Okay, listen brat," She sighed. "I honestly don't want any business to do with you so can we pretend like this had never happened?"

Gon studied her curiously. "My name is Gon." He said in the end.

"Yeah, right, I know that."

"Who is Suigetsu-san to you?" Gon continued asking.

Mizutsuki took a deep breath. "_**I**_am Suigetsu."

"You say that you're Suigetsu, but I'm sure that Suigetsu-san was male?"

_You didn't realize that I was female immediately either... _Mizutsuki thought sourly. "There's a specified slot card in Greed Island called Hormone Cookies that changes your gender temporarily."

"Oh..." Gon chewed the insides of his cheeks. "Then how –?

The sounds of their phones ringing interrupted Gon's sentence. They both picked up their incoming calls.

"_Hey Mizutsuki, what the hell was that!? Did I seriously just see you getting in the middle of a gun fight and kidnapping the Porcupine brat and escaping away on a stolen motorcycle?_" Phinks exclaimed. "_Why is the Porcupine even here anyways!?_"

"Yeah, you did." Mizutsuki nodded. "Phinks, I think that the information about us wanting the Chapter Black has leaked. Otherwise there'd never be an ambush for me at the Oak house. I didn't realize the police creeping in on me until they held up their guns."

There was a shuffling noise and Shalnark took over. "_That wasn't the police._" Shalnark said. "_It's a special squad whose members has been especially trained in order to protect the Oak family. They're more like bodyguards. Did you say that our information has leaked?_"

Mizutsuki nodded. "Yeah, the Porcupine brat is with me right now and he's talking on the phone with the other brat. I don't think it was them who leaked the info. Porcupine didn't even recognize me in my disguise. I saw someone really suspicious near the scene before I zoomed off. You guys better be careful."

"_Hey Gon! Are you alright?_" Killua cried worriedly. "_I saw you getting kidnapped by some guy. Who was that and why didn't you fight!?_"

"Well, the person was Mizutsuki from the Genei Ryodan. I mistook her for someone I met in Greed Island, you know, Suigetsu-san. She _is_ Suigetsu-san but not the Suigetsu-san I know; well, I do know her but it wasn't her I know, it was Suigetsu-san; I thought that she was Suigetsu-san who she really is but isn't..."

"_Okay, so you mistook her for that Suigetsu who taught you the cheating Contact trick in Greed Island, and he was really Mizutsuki in disguise?_"

Mizutsuki overheard a little bit of their conversation and she wondered how did Killua managed to get that out of what Gon had said.

"Yeah, I approached her, thinking she was Suigetsu-san, but then the police started shooting at her. She ran away and I ran after her, thinking that she was innocent and she should prove it to them. I jumped onto the motorcycle and then she revealed to me that she wasn't Suigetsu-san, she was Mizutsuki and Suigetsu-san is really her and if I did fight back I would've ended up in an accident so..."

"_Mizu, you have to get back to the hideout._" Shalnark told her. "_We need to think up a plan. Bring that Porcupine with you; he might be of some value even if he wasn't the one leaking the information._"

"Great, so we have to put up with this brat again?" Mizutsuki moaned.

"_Gon, you have to escape her. She's dangerous, the Ryodan's dangerous, and whatever's after them is dangerous. We should just stay out of this._"

Gon nodded. "Okay."

"THEY'RE OVER THERE!" A voice screamed.

"Geh, I'll talk to you guys later." Mizutsuki turned off the call and grabbed Gon's arm. "C'mon!"

"Ah!" Gon screamed.

* * *

><p>They knelt down and hid behind a bush. "Zetsu." She hissed.<p>

Gon nodded fearfully and used Zetsu. _I have to escape… _He started to inch away.

Mizutsuki suddenly clamped her hand tightly on his wrist. "You're not going anywhere. You hear me?"

Gon scowled and tried to pry off her hand. It had a steel grip. He knew that he had gotten much more skilled with Nen after Greed Island and his fighting abilities had also improved; but he now he was seeing a giant wall in front of him. It was a difference of _experience_. Mizutsuki had been in this world far longer than he did and she had practiced Nen and fought battles much more times than him. Although he had won in an arm wrestling match against her in Yorkshin, he knew that it wasn't a real battle and she is much stronger than she looks.

They jolted to a stop and Gon looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Three people, one o'clock direction, one hundred yards." She said and pulled out the gun she had stolen. "I still have ten shots left."

"Don't you specialize in knives though Mizutsuki?" Gon asked as he remembered the row of polished knives she held when they met in Yorkshin. "Why not use those instead? It's much quieter too." He wasn't caring for her safety, he was just curious.

"That's exactly the reason why I don't want to use it." She smirked. "Why use my silent weapons when I can finish them off with just loud weapons?"

"Where's the logic in that?"

"You don't need logic to kill people." She said and climbed onto a tree, positioning herself on the branches in a sniper position although it wasn't a rifle she was holding. The only reason why she didn't use her knives was because that she forgot to bring them with her. Gon was forced to climb up the tree with her.

She focused her aura onto her eyes and saw the three men getting closer. She raised the gun. "_Bye-bye..._" She breathed.

Gon grabbed her by the legs; she yelped and misfired.

"_Hey! There was a gunshot over there!_"

"_Hurry up and check it out!_"

Mizutsuki glared at Gon, who had distracted her last second. "_What the fuck are you doing?_" She snapped. "You made us expose our spot! Explain yourself _now_."

"Don't kill people!"

"HUH!?"

"Don't kill people!"

"Brat, in case that you haven't noticed, if it wasn't for you, I would've killed these shits already and gotten out of here! You outta thank me for covering your ass over here!"

"Don't kill people!"

Mizutsuki glared. "What are you, a broken record?"

Gon glared back, his clear eyes met hers.

... Let's just say that Mizutsuki isn't the best at glaring contests.

"Fine." She huffed and raised her gun again. "I'm just gonna get them immobile, okay?"

Gon nodded grudgingly.

Mizutsuki shot the three officers in the leg. They crumbled howling. "Let's go."

Gon looked unwilling, but he couldn't resist her iron grip. "Hey, I could see the roads ahead." Gon pointed with his free hand.

"We're not sure if there are cops ambushing or not..." Mizutsuki muttered and unlocked the safety of her gun.

"Mizutsuki!" Gon wailed.

"Brat, can't you read the fucking atmosphere!? Don't shout out my name like that─

She felt a wisp of killing aura directed at them and she shoved Gon behind her. "Who is it?" She asked. There was no answer but the next second, she heard a rifle being fired and she immediately wrapped up herself with protective aura. She knocked Gon aside and he tumbled down the hill, hitting his head on a tree.

The bullet of the rifle came in front of her, it came in slow motion and she was positive that she could stop it off with her aura. But then she realized that something was wrong; the bullet wasn't aimed at her heart or her head or any other normal fatal spot, it was aimed at her scar. It was aimed at the most fragile part of her skull which was protecting her brain.

There was a sudden pain; her aura had stopped the bullet from penetrating her skull alright, but the reaction had shocked her. She felt her brain experiencing an earthquake in its little place within her skull. She crumbled to her knees, holding her head. And when she looked back up, someone knocked her out with their rifle. She didn't have enough time to get up her Nen guard.

Gon was seeing stars, but he saw what had happened. The stranger picked up Mizutsuki and swung her over his shoulder. He gave a glance at Gon but then turned away. Gon felt his blood turning to ice.

_Who is that? Why did he take Mizutsuki? Did Mizutsuki just protect me? She said that she was covering me... _He was very confused indeed.

Gon wasn't sure how long it was after he hit her head, but it was probably minutes. Killua came to his aid and pulled him up from his spot. "Gon, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Gon nodded.

"Thank god!" Killua sighed in relief. "What happened?"

Gon racked his brains to think of a good summary of events. "Well, it's just like what I told you, Mizutsuki wanted to take me back to the Ryodan's hideout as hostage or something, she had her hand on me. See?" He pulled up his sleeve and showed Killua the red handprint that was bound to become a bruise. "I struggled a little bit but she was strong, I couldn't fight her. After that someone shot her in the head, but she pushed me out of the way… Was she protecting me?" He asked Killua.

Killua shook her head. "No way! She just didn't want you to get in the way! C'mon, we better leave…"

"Not so fast." A deeper voice came from behind them and they looked behind to see Phinks, Shalnark, and Feitan standing in front of them. Neither of them seemed to be in a good mood. "What did you say happened to Mizutsuki?"

Gon and Killua gulped. Sweat drops formed on their foreheads and the back of their necks.

_This is bad…_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Long Awaited OMAKE TIME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Continent Arc Scene 1: Bets<strong>

"You went on a date with Pariston?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that you hated him."

"I do."

"Then why did you go on a date with him?"

"I made a bet with him on whether your son would be healed before the Election ends and I lost."

"Ah, I see… Hold on, you guys made a bet on my son's life?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Continent Arc Scene 2: Reasons Why My OC Is Annoying<strong>

An amused smile appeared on Pariston's face. "Finally... Someone who'd keep me company..."

Ging snorted. "Company? I don't quite agree, I could be playing alone you know?"

Mizutsuki pulled a bullhorn out of nowhere. "_Annnnnnnnd_ the Yaoi fangirls are _screaming_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's what the omakes are gonna be like. It's just bits of writing that'd appear in the story if I do write about the Dark Continent Arc. I trust you guys to have all read Togashi's newest contribution to the fandom right? Right? Okay you have. Send me a question in a review or PM or Tumblr's Ask if you have any problems understanding stuff!<strong>

**Give me some support! **

**You can Favorite.**

**You can Follow.**

**You can Review.**

**(Yes, _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review _****_Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_**** _Review _****_Review_****... I live for reviews.)**

**(PS: I bet you didn't realize that there was a _Reviow_ in all those _Reviews_ up there.)**

(JK there aren't any spelling mistakes.)


	3. Konatsu x Mizutsuki x Randall

Mizutsuki stirred and she opened her eyes. She realized that she was strapped to a wooden chair in some sort of torture chamber. It also looked like a science lab, because there were a bunch of chemicals and medicines and syringes and beakers lined up against the wall. The whole place was giving her déjà vu.

Or to be exact, she knew precisely where she had seen the same things. But she didn't want to remember it. She didn't want to admit she know where these things had appeared to her before.

* * *

><p>Konatsu had been a lost child ever since he started to have memories. According to the sister who had taken care of him at church, he was found on the steps of the building when he was barely one day old. He grew up there at the church; he made friends with the other children. He often didn't get enough food because the church was poor, but he never complained. He was grateful for what he had.<p>

But then there came all the evil. One day, a pyromaniac dumped gasoline all over the church's roof and set the building on fire. Konatsu was the only survivor of the fire, but the burning flames had left a permanent scar on his torso. He wondered the streets and starved, craving for the happy days to come back. His clear eyes turned dark and murky as he realized that those days were never going to come back.

And one day, a man stopped his car as he passed where he was sitting on the road. The man had stepped out of the fancy car and stood in front of him. He offered Konatsu his hand and asked if he wanted to come with him. Half of the man's face was wrapped up in bandages, but he was handsome. Konatsu didn't know why, but he had taken his hand. The man pulled him up and let him got onto his car. He introduced himself as Randall Espada, the head of one of the leading mafia families. He told him that he admired the look in his eyes and asked if he wanted to become a killer.

Konatsu, having no will to live in the world and didn't give a damn to anything anymore, had agreed. From that day after, he was dressed by servants and was given proper education. He took professional sniping lessons and learned the skills of swordsmanship and art of poisoning, everything it took to become a killer. He was thankful to Randall for giving him his second life and he admired him as a father.

He would give his everything for him.

* * *

><p>"I got her, father." Konatsu reported to his master. "The woman you've been chasing after for years."<p>

Randall nodded. "That's my son." He motioned for Konatsu to come over and he ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of you."

Konatsu was blooming flowers inside and he was filled with warmth of happiness. "Thank you, father." He said.

Randall nodded and sighed deeply. "Finally, I can get back at her for doing this to me…" He touched the bandages that covered half his face.

"What shall we do to her first?" Konatsu asked. "Is it really fine to leave her without supervision?"

Randall nodded. "Yes, I improved the abilities of my chains especially for her. Her acids shall never melt through my conjured chains. She shall be chained there forever until I wish to let her go myself, of course, that will never happen."

Konatsu nodded. "I understand. But I still think that it's wiser for me to keep a watch on her."

"Do as you please, my son. But remember one thing, she's mine. Do not touch her."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Mizutsuki tried to gather her aura to melt the chains binding her, but it didn't budge. "No way in hell…" She mumbled. "No way in hell this is happening…"<p>

_This isn't the chain guy. If it was the chain guy, I'd be dead like Uvo and Paku already. Or I'd be exiled like Danchou. There's only one other person who can conjure chains like this that I know about but he's dead, I killed him, it's impossible... But as the great Kogami* says, when something impossible happens, there are only two possibilities: Either your assumptions are wrong or you have gone crazy._

The door of the torture chamber opened and a young boy who was in his mid to late teens stepped in. He had an average height and average build. Mizutsuki estimated for him to be about 5 foot 7 inches and about fifty kg. He had messy brown hair with a long fringe which parted at the sides and dark brown eyes behind his frameless glasses. He still had a childish, youthful face which the roundness hadn't disappeared from yet. But his gaze was dead and cold like a corpse.

"Are you the one who shot me in the head and knocked me out?" Mizutsuki asked.

The boy nodded. "I'm Konatsu."

"I'm Mizutsuki." She introduced herself. "I believe that you already know me."

"Yes." Konatsu nodded as he pulled a chair over and sat down. "Father told me all about you; his whole life is bent on destroying you after what you've done to him."

"Father? You don't look like Randall at all." She decided to poke, to make sure that she wasn't mad.

Konatsu pushed his glasses back into place. "I'm his adopted son." He replied.

"Apparently so." Mizutsuki shrugged. "I thought that I killed him though." _I'm not mad, my assumptions were wrong from the start. He wasn't dead…_

"You didn't." Konatsu answered. "You only destroyed half his face and his left arm. He is still alive and he craves revenge on you."

"Did he know that I was coming to Hills? Was he waiting for me?" Mizutsuki asked.

Konatsu shook his head. "No. I saw you and your partner at the internet café by chance and I immediately recognized you to be father's enemy. I overheard that you were searching for the book Chapter Black and that you were going to scout the mansion."

"I have a question." Mizutsuki said. "I thought that Randall's last name was Espada, not Oak?"

"That is just an alias for him." Konatsu answered. "My official last name is Oak though; it was given to me by the sister. It's pure coincidence that my last name and father's alias is the same."

"Sister… You're an orphan?"

"Yes." Konatsu nodded. "Father took me in and gave me education after the church burned down. I will do anything for him."

Mizutsuki snorted. "Some father complex…"

Konatsu stood up abruptly and grabbed for a scalpel on the shelf. He strode over and was about to stab it in her eye. He stopped when the scalpel was an inch from her. "No." He shook his head. "I will not kill you nor do anything to you. Father said that I cannot harm you."

"I will say this." Mizutsuki took a deep breath. "Randall deserved everything that happened to him and I do not regret what I have done. Do you know what kind of man he really is?"

Konatsu shook his head. "I do not care for such little details." He said. "To me, he is my honorable father and nothing more."

"But do you know?" Mizutsuki raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what kind of man he was?"

Konatsu hesitated and then shook his head. "No."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

He shook his head again. "No."

Konatsu walked out of the room. Mizutsuki snorted. "You're gonna regret your ignorance, Konatsu…" She muttered. And then she realized that Konatsu somehow looked like a grown-up version of Kagami, her little nephew and her Dark Matter sister Hannah's son. Or maybe even the male version of herself.

* * *

><p>"How many times do we have to repeat that we don't know who or why that kidnapped Mizutsuki?" Killua protested. "Let us go!"<p>

"That the same as what you said last time." Feitan pointed out. "And look at what happened."

"I mean it!" Killua screamed in exasperation. _Dammit… even with the two of us and our upgraded abilities, we're still too weak to fight them!_

Gon nodded. "Mizutsuki… Mizutsuki, I think she saved me from being attacked. She said that she was covering me. She pushed me out of the way and she took a bullet in her head. After that some guy took her away."

"What did the person look like?" Shalnark asked.

Gon racked his brains. "I-I can't remember." He said. "I think he had brown or black hair with glasses, I'm not sure."

"Well, Mizu _did_ say that she didn't think that it was them who leaked the message." Machi admitted. "I don't think it's them either."

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to go into that Oak mansion ourselves." Nobunaga muttered. "But do we want to risk it? Although Machi's intuitions are nearly always correct, it is still, intuition."

Feitan nodded. "It's weird that she isn't back here yet too." He mumbled. "Breaking through restrains and destroying stuff is her specialty, isn't it?"

"It is." Phinks nodded. "What is a restrain that she couldn't break through?"

"Chain guy." Nobunaga deadpanned. "First Uvo, Danchou, Paku, and now Mizutsuki. It must be him."

"No it isn't!" Killua protested. "Kurapica isn't even near Hills."

"Prove it." Machi said.

Killua pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hey Kurapica, where are you right now?" He asked.

"_I'm at the main Nostra house currently._" A cool voice answered and it immediately lit up the fires of hate in the members'' hearts. In the background the sound of a bratty girl wailing could be heard and Melody and Basho was trying to calm her down. "Why?"

"No, I just saw someone that looked a lot like you in the market and wanted to confirm if it was you or not." Killua laughed but his expression was murderous at the Ryodan members. "Bye."

Gon nodded at the members. "See? It's not Kurapica!"

The members exchanged glances. "Okay…" Shalnark nodded slowly. "So who is it?"

"We shouldn't just go barging into the mansion." Phinks said. "We should split up into teams. One to steal the book and one to help that bitch."

"It's also possible that she's not back here yet because she's trying to locate the book." Nobunaga said.

"But do we let these kids wonder about free too?" Machi asked. "They could be warning those who took Mizu away for all we know."

Gon shook his head. "We won't." He said.

Killua stared at him. "Hey, Gon…" He started but Gon cut him off.

"Mizutsuki saved me." Gon said. "I won't betray her or you guys, at least in this case. Just let Killua and I leave, please."

Gon's clear eyes as he said this made the members believe him. But Shalnark shook his head. "No we can't." He said. "At least not until we find the guy to took her. You're the only one who saw his face. We need you to find him."

"Eh?" Gon was dumbfounded.

"Gon, don't!" Killua cried. "They're Kurapica's enemies. You can't help them."

Gon wasn't listening. "Okay." He told Shalnark. "I'll help you, but not because I want to, it's just because I don't want to owe anything to you guys."

"Hmph." Feitan turned away. "Brat…"

* * *

><p>"Is she awake now?" Randall asked as Konatsu entered the room again.<p>

Konatsu nodded. "Yes, she is."

"How is she?"

"Nice and alive, with a hot attitude."

Randall looked amused. "Oh really? She was the coldest person on Earth as far as I remembered. Ah, yes, like a perfect crystal ice sculpture. She had a queen's attitude and she seemed to have all men stepped under her foot. You'd want to taint her black."

Konatsu raised an eyebrow. "I don't find her as appealing as you describe her, father."

"Silly boy, it isn't her looks or her figure that makes men crazy, it's her attitude. You just want to crush her high, cold attitude in your hands and make her cry…" Randall's expression became a dark smile of fury. He gripped the armrests of his seat. "That bitch…! Now I have her, I will definitely make her regret and cry for what she has done to me!"

Konatsu nodded. "I will do anything for you, father." He said. "Give your command and I'm at your beckon call."

Randall nodded. "Good boy…" He ruffled Konatsu's hair. "But I have no uses for you anymore. You can go die now."

Konatsu blinked. "What did you just say? Father?"

Randall smiled. "I said, you can go die now. I have no further uses for you anymore. I only kept you by my side all these years because you reminded me of her with your face. I used you to keep my hate for her burning. To be honest, you make me sick, and you were so loyal to me like a dog." He let out a bark of laughter. "So please, Konatsu, do yourself and I a favor and go die now. I don't wanna see you or your face ever again."

Konatsu felt like his world was spinning. What was his father saying to him? No, he must be hearing it wrong. Father… hates him? No way! He saved him from starvation on the streets and trained him and gave him education… He loved him… and he loved him too. No way… father was asking him to go die now? He had hated him all along? He only kept him beside him because he reminded him of Mizutsuki? He had been used as a tool all along? No…no…

Konatsu turned around and stumbled out of the room silently. Randall smirked. "Good dog…" He murmured.

The boy's head was still spinning in thoughts.

_**NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY…**_

_No way…_

_Father… hated me? All along?_

Drops of tears slid down Konatsu's cheek and he slumped down on a chair in his room. To him, Randall, his father, was his everything. And now he was told that his father never loved him and in fact, he hated him. He had been told that he had been used as a tool all these years. He had been betrayed by the man he loved and respected the most.

Konatsu pulled a revolver out of its pouch which was strapped onto his pelt. He placed it against his temple. His hand was shaking and his finger was on the trigger.

A shot was fired, but the bullet buried itself in a decorative mirror instead. He couldn't pull it against himself. Konatsu gasped and fell to his knees. He hugged himself. "No…no…no…"

And then he remembered what Mizutsuki asked him. _Do you know what kind of man he is?_

_I know now… _Konatsu thought bitterly and stood up. He brushed the tears off his cheeks and walked towards the room where Mizutsuki was held.

Konatsu entered the room again and Mizutsuki looked up. "I heard a gunshot." She said. "Who was it directed at?"

"Me." Konatsu answered curtly.

Mizutsuki noticed the tear streaks down his cheek. "So it seems like you know now." She said. "You learned the truth sooner than I thought. Randall switches attitudes like sluts switches boyfriends."

Konatsu nodded. "He only had me beside him because I reminded him of you. He said that we looked alike."

Mizutsuki shrugged. "Somewhat I guess. You look like my alter ego Suigetsu more actually."

Konatsu frowned. "_What?_"

"My alter ego." Mizutsuki explained. "It's like me, but not me. It's me after I eat the Hormone Cookie of Greed Island and change into the opposite gender."

Konatsu shook his head. "I'm not following you."

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So what are you doing here? Lemme guess, Randall told you to go die but you couldn't pull the trigger against yourself. And then you came to me in search of comfort and advice for what to do with your pitiful life now?"

"That is half correct." Konatsu said. "I came to free you."

Mizutsuki almost couldn't believe her ears. "Are you serious?" She asked.

Konatsu nodded. "Yes, I see your side of the story now. I will help you escape. But you must promise me one thing." He walked over to her and held up a key. "When the time comes, it must be me who shoots a hole through his head."

"Pffft…" Mizutsuki snorted. "I'm sorry, but that won't be much of a bargain. It just won't work."

"Why?" Konatsu frowned. "I know that you may be a criminal, but you still value promises and have your own sense of justice."

"No, it's just that I'm already free." Mizutsuki pulled out her hands from the back of the chair and stood up. "See?"

Konatsu stared at her in disbelief. "H-How…?" He stammered.

"I've dealt with chains enough times." Mizutsuki laughed halfheartedly. "I remember these chains, seems like he added more abilities to them. Anti-_me_ abilities. But sadly, I'm not the only one who trained and added new variations to my abilities."

"Um…" Konatsu wasn't sure of what to say.

Mizutsuki stretched her body and her joints cracked. "Well then, Konatsu-chan, I need you to answer a question of mine. Where is Chapter Black? I know that it's in this house somewhere."

"Chapter Black?" Konatsu echoed. _Konatsu-chan?_ "It's in the private library of fathe—_I mean Randall_—I think."

Mizutsuki smiled. "Will you show me the place Konatsu-chan?"

"Sure, onee-chan…"

They turned around for the door but the door was thrown open suddenly before they reached it. Randall Espada stood in front of them with all his bandaged glory and pointed a revolver against Mizutsuki's forehead and a knife against Konatsu's throat. Mizutsuki scowled.

"Two of my most hated faces in front of me at the same time!" Randall laughed hysterically. "One of you is going to die now, who is it? Choose."

Mizutsuki forced a grim smile onto her face. "You still that same asshole, Randall; I don't miss you at all."

"I missed you dearly though. I drives me insane thinking about you every night. I can't wait to crush that attitude of yours." Randall smiled. "Choose, which of you is gonna die right now?"

"Neither." Mizutsuki breathed and shoved her claws into his stomach. The man fell backwards but the revolver fired.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE TIME<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Continent Arc Scene 3: The Fifth Option Is Always the Best Option<strong>

"One: Pariston; Two: Ging. Decide right now which of the two of you is leaving...!"

Ging cracked his neck. "I'll take choice three."

"Ah?"

Pariston shook his head. "No... I'll go with four..."

"What?"

"And at last, Ging-san, you've finally gotten in the mood." Pariston said. "So I would really like it if you don't interfere..."

"Three: All of you will leave!" Ging exclaimed.

"Four: All of you will die!" Pariston said. "Right?"

"And five," Mizutsuki added. "All of you go fuck yourselves."

The assassin scowled. "Then I'll choose option six..." A machine gun appeared in his hands. "BOTH OF YOU –_ plus the girl, whatever her name is_ – WILL DIE!"

"Hey! I included these two guys in option five too!" Mizutsuki whined while pointing at Ging and Pariston.

"MIZU-CHAN!" Pariston cried in a protesting wail.

"YOU BITCH!" Ging shouted indignantly.

* * *

><p><strong>You can tell that I was bored while writing this chapter (Madness mantra hahaha). Anyways, I now formally introduce to you two new OCs, Konatsu and Randall. I have the character design for Konatsu on my Tumblr and DeviantArt but I don't wanna draw Randall because I don't like him. And I'm gonna announce here that there'd be a lot of <em>implied<em> stuff in this story, let's see if you can spot them or not.**

**And c'mon guys! Only 4 reviews for two chapters!? I expected better of you! Review!**

_Kogami* : A character from Psycho Pass (Super hot too), I just liked the quote :D_


	4. Konatsu x Investigation x Dark Matter

Gon's eyes widened and he pointed to a teenage boy sitting alone at a bench in a park. Animals surrounded him in huge numbers that the passers eyed him with awe. There were pigeons resting on his lap, dogs wagging their tails at him, a cat on his head and two squirrel on his shoulder. "That's him!" He exclaimed. "The person who shot Mizutsuki with a gun."

Feitan narrowed his eyes and walked forwards until he was standing in front of Konatsu. "Were you the one who shot and kidnapped our friend?" He asked with a murderous tone. The squirrel scurried away and the pigeons took flight. But the cat glared back at Feitan.

Konatsu nodded. "Yes. Are you onee-chan's friend?"

Machi frowned. "_Onee-chan?_"

"Mizutsuki-san." Konatsu explained himself.

"Why do you call her onee-chan?" Shalnark asked, seemingly puzzled. "Didn't you shoot her?"

"I did." Konatsu nodded. "But onee-chan—_Mizutsuki-san_—she..." He facepalmed. "Oh dear goodness, what have I done?"

The members exchanged a glance. "You almost look like you regret doing what you've done." Nobunaga said. "Why is that?"

Konatsu shook his head. "It's all past tense now..." He mumbled.

Phinks grabbed his collar. "You better start explaining yourself now or be prepared to pick out a coffin."

"No!" Gon protested. "At least ask him nicely why he's so upset."

"You're not supposed to give advice to them, Gon..." Killua muttered.

"Or we can just go with torture." Feitan replied. "It's faster too."

"NO!" Gon screamed and jumped onto Konatsu's lap. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Konatsu..." Konatsu answered, somewhat surprised by the kid's bold attitude.

"Why did you kidnap Mizutsuki?" Machi asked.

"It's because my father asked me to." Konatsu replied sullenly. "He picked me up from the side of the streets and saved me from starvation. He gave me education and a whole new life. He trained me to become a killer to kill this woman who had done something horrible to him before."

"Presumably Mizutsuki." Nobunaga nodded to himself.

"Did she seriously hook up with a guy old enough to be called father by a teenager?" Phinks was flabbergasted.

"No, father—I mean _Randall_, he's only in his late twenties."

"That must be one hell of a misunderstanding then..." Shalnark said.

Konatsu shook his head. "No, fath–Randall told me many times that it was onee-chan who disfigured half of his face and busted his left arm."

"Sounds just like the kind of thing she'd do..."

"Onee-chan told me that he deserved everything that happened to him." Konatsu continued. "At first I didn't believe her, but then fathe–Randall...told me that I could go die now and that he had no use for me. He never loved me and that he hated me from the start. He only kept me beside him like his dog because I reminded him of her and I helped kept his hate burning."

"Okay, what happened to Mizutsuki?" Phinks asked. "Don't tell me she's dead."

Konatsu shook his head furiously. "No, she's not dead, but... not in a happy condition."

"What do you mean by that...Oh." They finally noticed the bloody stains on his clothes and red hands. There was a stench that smelled like acid reeling off his clothes.

"What happened to her?" Feitan shook him furiously. "Tell us now or else!"

"I went to free her!" Konatsu exclaimed. "After I learned who fathe–Randall really is, I went to free her so she could escape! But she was already free and she asked me to show her Chapter Black. I agreed but then Randall showed up in front of us and pointed a gun at her and a knife at me. He told that one of us would die today and...and..." He struggled to find words. "He shot her in the head."

There was silence.

"... Although she isn't as tough as Uvogin, she should be fine even with guns at close range." Shalnark said quietly. "But then, where did all the blood come from?"

"The shot came too suddenly." Konatsu explained. It was nearly touching her forehead too. She didn't have enough time to raise her Nen guard at such close distance, especially when she was already shot in her old wound a few hours ago by me..." Konatsu's voice trailed off and he looked like he was swallowed up by guilt.

"Wait, wait, so you mean, she was shot in the old wound of her brain damage from close distance with barely any Nen guard?" Machi looked shocked.

"She got hit in that wound three times today." Konatsu said. "Twice by me and once by Randall. I'm sorry..."

"Tsk..." Phinks scowled. "There's no use saying sorry now. You can only pay your debt to us by getting that bitch back and helping us get Chapter Black."

Konatsu looked up. "I will do anything to save onee-chan." He said. "I owe her my life. Despite being shot and bleeding, she still managed to get me out of the house, I tried to take her with me but she couldn't make it. I was trying to think of a way to save her right now and then you guys came."

"Good." Shalnark nodded. "By the way, I still don't get it, why is she _onee-chan_ to you...?"

"Eh? Well, she started to call me by the nickname _Konatsu-chan_ and so I thought that I should call her something casual back. She was older than me so it was onee-chan, naturally."

"You kinda do look like her though." Machi said. "More like her male self."

"I still don't understand what her male self is."

"It's like her, but male. Onii-chan, not onee-chan."

Konatsu stared at them as if they were all mad (which they probably were). With a giant sigh, Machi pulled out her phone and showed Konatsu a picture of Suigetsu. "This guy is obviously male, right?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Mizutsuki."

Konatsu's brown eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses frantically. "W-What!? Y-You mean that onee-chan is actually a male!?"

"No, it's Nen." Machi said. "A Nen ability that changes your gender for twenty-four hours."

"But I thought that onee-chan's ability was acid?" Konatsu wiped his glasses on his shirt and put them back on again for a better look. "Dear goodness…"

"Yeah, that's about it." Machi took back her phone. "Logic doesn't apply to people like her. Try not to get inside of her mind to much, you'll lose yourself."

"It's not like we're in some creepy sci-fi movie…" Killua muttered.

"What happened between her and that guy anyways?" Nobunaga asked.

Konatsu shook his head. "I don't know either."

"They hate each other, isn't that all we need to know?" Feitan muttered.

"No, in this case, the _how_ is more important than the _why_." Shalnark pulled out his Hunter license. "We will have to pay a sorry to Mizutsuki later, for digging into her past."

"I have one too." Konatsu stood up and held up his license. "I can help."

Machi slapped Konatsu on the back. "Let's go then." She said. "What's your name?"

"Konatsu."

"Okay. And by the way…"

"Yes?"

"Can you get that cat off your head now?"

* * *

><p>"How old are you Konatsu-san?" Gon asked Konatsu as he sat down in front of a computer.<p>

Konatsu smiled. "I'm fifteen. I passed the 285th Hunter Exam."

"So you're like our sempai." Gon nodded to himself. "Well, I guess Shalnark is technically our sempai as well too but…"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Hey!" Shalnark complained.

Konatsu fired up the browser and went into the Hunter Site. "I'm kinda feeling bad doing this but it couldn't be helped. Not after learning who Randall Espada really is."

The bartender greeted them and Konatsu requested for the desired information. He pained ten million Jennies before finally having the information.

* * *

><p><em>Randall Espada, the son and the heir of the Espada Mafia Family and the other companies under their name. He was born to Maria and Hunter Espada as an only child. He grew up in a wealthy environment and proved to be a talented young man in many fields. He showed potential in the manipulation of economics and brought his family great wealth when he first established his accounting theory when he was sixteen. He was a new star in the world of economics and Mafia. However, on his twentieth birthday party, he disappeared. By then Randall has already had seven wives. There were signs of fighting and blood that belonged to two different people in the room of the crime scene. One was Randall's, and the other was unidentified. It is speculated that the blood of the other person is a rare blood type and police officials had tried to track down the person. However, they had no luck. There were no official records of that blood type and the assumed murderer has been the only case. The Espada family went down without Randall's support, but fortunately, wasn't broke. They have since slowly earned their wealth back.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mizu's blood type is really messed up." Machi said. "It's because of her ability; she can control the pH of her blood. She told me once that normal pH of blood was 7.3～7.4 and hers was about 2.4 to 2.5 on a normal basis. It changes in according to her will and she would use it as a weapon if the situation calls for it."<p>

"2.4 to 2.5? That's like lemon juice!" Konatsu explained. "Just how…? It's impossible to live with a body like that!"

"That bitch defies logic on a daily basis and tries to make god angry every minute she's alive." Phinks said. "It's no surprise. Poisons don't work on her because of this as well. She could recover from Dark Matter faster than the rest of us."

"What is the Dark Matter?" Gon asked.

"It's this _thing_… that her twin sister cooked."

"Onee-chan has a twin sister?" Konatsu echoed. "So I guess I have to call her onee-chan as well…"

Feitan rolled his eyes. "Does it matter? I like the Dark Matter though; it serves well as a torture device." As he was talking, he pulled out a lunch box from under his robe and revealed the Dark Matter. It was chocolate chip cookies but it looked more like living nightmares in solid form.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE IT!?" Shalnark wailed.

"THE DARK MATTER IS AS DANGEROUS AS IT IS, WE DON'T NEED YOU TO MAKE IT EVEN MORE DANGEROUS" Nobunaga shouted.

Feitan looked offended while Konatsu looked curious. "Are these… cookies?" He picked one up and studied them.

"WAHHHH! DON'T TOUCH THEM! THEY'RE CORROSIVE AND TOXIC ON CONTACT!" Phinks screamed.

Machi got out her first aid kit without a word. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

Konatsu shook his head. "Not really…" He popped the Dark Matter into his mouth.

Shalnark nearly fainted. Phinks and Nobunaga's jaw dropped. Feitan raised an eyebrow. Machi pulled out her phone to call an ambulance. Konatsu chewed the Dark Matter thoughtfully. "I think it tastes pretty good." He said.

"You can't be serious." Nobunaga deadpanned.

Konatsu nodded. "I'm serious." He said. "I like it, it tastes good. Can I have another piece?"

"No." Machi pushed Feitan away. "It's bad for your body."

Gon tilted his head. "I want to try one." He said.

"HAH!?" Killua exclaimed. "No way! I won't let you, Gon!"

Konatsu looked disappointed. "Really?" He asked. "Well, I think that's one of the best cookies I've ever tasted. Maybe I can ask onee-chan to get me some?"

Shalnark sighed. "At least someone apart from Feitan appreciates Hannah's cooking now…"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Continent Arc Scene 4: Past of the Zodiacs<strong>

Pariston glanced at Ging. "You can trace the skills of another person...?"

Ging shrugged. "Nah, it's nothing that great. If it's a strike type attack, just taking it once is enough for me to mimic it."

"Oh…" Pariston nodded slowly. _No wonder why he's always walking around trying to piss people off with his attitude…_

**(Flashback)**

Netero pointed an angry finger at Ging, his whole body was trembling with Anger. "GING! Was it you who deleted all the specially edited porn in my computer and replaced it with the two crappy movies of Hunter X Hunter!?"

Ging laughed. "AHAHAHAHA come at me if you got a problem with it old man! Feel free to use the Hyakushiki Kannon too! I don't mind!"

Netero stomped his foot. "I've decided! You're the pig! You're gonna be the pig of the Zodiacs!"

** (End of Flashback)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Yes, I know, it's a short chapter and I wrote it without Mizutsuki to add more suspense.) I changed the rating of this story to M just to be cautious and I want to give Konatsu more screen time because I'm into megane bishounens (okay fine I'm a creep). <strong>

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING ME OR THE STORY YOU CAN REVIEW/PM/SEND ME ASKS ON TUMBLR (Preferably review)**

**ALSO MY FINALS ARE NEAR SO WISH ME LUCK MY DEAR READERS. AU REVOIR. **

PS: Konatsu has a strong stomach doesn't he lol.


	5. Pasts x And x Blood

_Have you ever felt so humiliated that you were shaking all over?_

_If you do not understand pain, I will let you be tortured._

_If you do not understand fear, I will make you terrified._

_You do not understand what bitterness is. You do not understand what sorrow is._

_I will let you understand the true meaning of despair._

_I will be the one to destroy you._

* * *

><p>Her eyes shot open and then almost immediately, she pulled her arm away from the man with half a face. The syringe with the unknown clear liquid was stuck in her shoulder and she pulled it out with her teeth. She had on only her underwear and the bandages she used to wrap up her chest. She felt the softness underneath her and realized that she was lying on a big bed. She hated to admit but she had to; it was the most fucking comfy bed she had ever lied on. Her limbs were chained to the bed posts with shackles.<p>

"You're finally awake." Randall smiled and sat back. He was topless and had all his defined muscles on display (She thought that Phinks had a better rack.)

"Oh don't give me that." Mizutsuki snarled. "You're not expecting me being able to recite every word of our conversation back then right?"

"No. Although I know that you could." Randall shook his head and traced his fingers down her stomach; it tickled her and he fiddled around with the dangling jewel on her navel. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to tell that was the first sentence I said last time."

Mizutsuki squirmed. "What was in that syringe?" She demanded.

"Something that causes hallucinations." He replied. "It wore off faster than I expected."

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "Duh." _So everything up until now was hallucinations… _"Where's Konatsu?" She asked. "Is he alright?"

"You threw him out of a window and told him to run." Randall replied, still playing with the piercing. "You couldn't make it. That blow to your head was quite bad wasn't it? You were out of focus enough for me to give you the first dose of this medicine." He held up the syringe. "My men are hunting him down now and they should be back any minute."

_Konatsu… _Mizutsuki thought bitterly. _Please be okay. Guys, if you see him, take him in. He's good. _For some reason, although they've met for barely a day and he was the sole reason she was here in the first place, she couldn't help worrying for him. It must be his _onee-chan_ charm. Plus they were both abused by the same person.

"That ability you stole from me, it's working well, isn't it?" He tugged at the bandages on her chest, as if trying to figure out where the knot was tied.

"I didn't steal it from you." Mizutsuki shot back. "I had no choice, you made me."

"But it seems like you like it very much. You outta thank me."

"It's not my fault that this ability is fucking convenient." Mizutsuki protested. "Although I got it in a way that I didn't really enjoy but…" Her voice trailed off.

Randall undid the bandages covering his face and she stopped her sentence. He turned to stare at her. Scar tissue and burn marks marked his face and he looked like Two-Face from Batman. One side it was a handsome face of a young man and the other was a demon. It was quite a sight. Mizutsuki whistled. "That's a nice piece of art you have on your face." She complimented.

"You did this to me." Randall pulled a scissor out of the bedside table's drawer. He snipped through the layer of bandages and left her top half exposed. She didn't squirm. "You ruined me."

"Hey, it's your own business that you were desperately in love with me. Not mine."

"All the same." He placed a hand onto her bare chest and patted it. "And I was not in love with you."

"Yeah, you just wanted to have a one night stand which almost killed me." Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "It has nothing to do with me; it's your own business that you ended up like this."

"You were the one who did it, not me." Randall scowled and pinched her cheeks together. "You destroyed my face!"

Mizutsuki narrowed her eyes. "What? Are you a narcissist?"

"I don't have to be a narcissist to know that I was good looking." Randall said. "But you ruined me, both physically and mentally."

"Excuse me, but I know someone that's _way_ better looking than you." Mizutsuki thought of the sparkling Blondie. "You're not even close to him. Even back then when you weren't disfigured, you didn't have your own sparkle effects."

"Don't be ridiculous." He pushed her down and straddled her. He got hold of the syringe again. "Looking at that tattoo, so it seems like you joined the Genei Ryodan."

Mizutsuki looked down at her shoulder. "Yeah."

"You like them?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Aren't you afraid of leaving them?" He raised an eyebrow

Mizutsuki remained a poker face. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that you're not strong enough to take me away from them."

Randall laughed. "Pffft… says the one under me right now. After I have some fun with you, I'll kill you." He caressed her cheeks put his face close to hers, to the point that their noses were almost touching. His face was quite a sight up close. "You're mine, all mine." He breathed.

"I hope that your BDSM skills have gotten better than last time." Mizutsuki smirked. "It's gonna take more work to make me scream this time."

"Nah… I can make you scream soon enough." He pushed the syringe and a few drops of the contents dripped onto the bed sheets. There was a foul smell and the sheets were melted through.

"I know that acids won't work on you anymore." Randall pushed the needle into her throat. "So how about… bases?"

Mizutsuki's eyes widened. "_Bases—!?_

The strong base entered her veins and she gasped.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan..." Konatsu looked genuinely worried for her. "Would she be alright?"<p>

"It says nothing about her on here." Shalnark sighed. "It only goes as far as she started training in the Camorra when she was seven, graduated when she was sixteen, and for-some-unknown-reason (insert rolling eyes here) massacred the Camorra Mafia and passed the Hunter Exams when she was nineteen. The page was last updated after Yorkshin. It says she joined the Genei Ryodan and died, but her corpse disappeared."

"All thanks to Coltopi." Machi said.

"Search the info about Mafia trainees." Konatsu said. "There may be something there."

"I did that." Shalnark replied. "There was nothing out of the normal... wait."

"What?" Nobunaga raised an eyebrow.

"The information included annual health checks." Shalnark explained. "It recorded height, weight, three sizes, and results of blood samples too."

"Hold on." Phinks held up a hand.

"What?"

"What are her three sizes?"

"Why are you interested in _that_?" Machi snapped.

"Phinks like flat chest girls." Feitan deadpanned.

"I don't." Phinks snapped. "I was just curious."

"Either way, it's pitiful. She's androgynous and genderless and looks like a male at first sight. Don't we all know that?" Nobunaga muttered. "Keep going Shal."

Machi sighed. "She's going to be super pissed when she learns about this."

"Don't let her know then." Gon suggested.

The adults turned to look at him and Killua.

"Why are you still here?" Machi asked. "We're not looking for the Chain Guy now and we've found _him_." She jerked a finger at Konatsu. "You two are free now."

"Eh? Seriously?" Killua looked shocked; as he was sure that they were going to capture them and blackmail Kurapica to get rid of Chrollo's Nen bind. But thankfully, it seems like they haven't thought that far yet.

"Yes, seriously." Phinks shooed them away. "You two will just get in the way."

Nobunaga shrugged. "I'm not all for you two joining now so yeah. You can leave."

Gon looked about to protest. "But Mizutsuki..."

Killua grabbed Gon and dragged him away. "Let's go Gon." He huffed. "Don't get too involved!"

"Killua!" Gon protested. "At least stay until Mizutsuki is back!"

"Isn't it better for us that she's dead?" Killia scoffed. That earned him glares from the Ryodan members but he made himself ignore it.

"She saved me, I want to at least make sure she's safe. I don't wanna owe her or them anything." Gon said this in such a firm tone Killua wasn't able to do anything but give up.

Nobunaga nudged Shalnark. "Continue."

"Ah, well, this is kinda weird but I'm not really sure if it's really something important or not. The results of her blood tests were left empty starting from her sixteenth year. She graduated that year so I guess that its possible trainees who graduated didn't have to take the health checks anymore but...yeah."

"That's probably because they couldn't get any results even if they did take blood samples." Machi said.

"Hold on, the pH of her blood and her blood type is weird because of her Hatsu, right?" Konatsu asked. "Does that mean she mastered her Hatsu within a year? The twelve months between her fifteenth birthday and her sixteenth birthday? Is that possible?"

"Feitan, Machi, you guys are Transmuters too. How long did it take for you guys to master your Hatsu?" Phinks asked.

"About two and a half." Machi muttered. "Understanding the theory is one thing, but it takes practice to get the hang of it and think up variations and set up limitations."

Feitan nodded.

"What does it take for you to transmute your aura to acid anyways?" Nobunaga frowned.

"It takes serious electrocution to transmute your aura into electricity, that's for sure..." Killua found himself speaking.

The members stared at him.

"I-I heard that from my master!" Killua stammered.

Gon looked confused. "Killua? But didn't you...?"

Killua stomped on Gon's foot and Gon yelped in pain. _Idiot! We aren't supposed to reveal our Nen abilities!_

"So if transmuting electricity requires electrocution... What does acids...?" Phinks glanced at Feitan with a confused expression.

Feitan shook his head. "I have no idea; don't just keep looking at me because I'm a Transmuter."

"Oh, sorry."

Konatsu found himself chewing the insides of his cheeks thoughtfully. Machi noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"No... It's just that I remember seeing different types of acids and chemicals on fathe—I mean Randall's shelf before. There were also syringes. I assumed that the syringes were there to help him take the pain reducing medicine of his burn, but..."

"Bet ten bucks that it was caused by Mizutsuki…" Nobunaga muttered.

"Yeah. I think he's taking medicine for mental health care now instead of pain reducing though."

Shalnark bit his lips. "Acids, chemicals, syringes...Hold on."

"What?" Feitan asked.

"How old was Mizutsuki when Randall turned twenty?"

"She was about fifteen or sixteen..." Machi did the mental math in her head. "Oh."

Lighting cackled behind them as the puzzle pieces slowly fell together. Gon was confused, but the fact dawned on Killua as well.

"I think that we should never tell her that we know about this." Nobunaga said, his face was deathly pale.

"We'll get killed." Shalnark agreed.

"Hmph." Feitan scowled.

Machi facepalmed. "Dear goodness..."

Phinks sighed. "That's just plain horrible."

Konatsu threw his hands together into a praying gesture. "Onee-chan!"

Gon looked back and forth between them. "Killua, what happened? I don't understand!"

"Something bad." Killua muttered. _That's inhumane..._

_But wait… _Konatsu thought._ Onee-chan…how did she escape the chains the first time? Those chains were especially conjured to guard her acid attacks… Does that mean...?_

Suddenly, the group of people felt a strong wave of killing aura and Konatsu's train of thought was broken. They whirled around and saw that the internet café had been surrounded by the police.

"Let the hostages go! Raise your hands over your heads and come out one by one!" One of them shouted with a bullhorn.

Seeing the chance, Killua grabbed Gon and ignoring his protests, dragged him out of the internet café and disappeared down the streets. The rest of the customers looked confused but they quickly got out of their seats and scrambled out of the building as well.

"Guess it's just us now." Nobunaga muttered and unsheathed his sword. "I'll take care of them…"

Before Nobunaga could finish his sentence, Konatsu held up his hand. "They're after me." He spoke. "Let me deal with them."

"Are you sure?" Feitan looked doubtful.

"Yes." Konatsu nodded. "I'm sure that I am a wanted convict now after this. So I might as well act like one."

Without another word, he walked out of the building while wiping his glasses on his shirt. When he put them back on, he cut open a small slit on his forefinger with a special blade located on the arm of his glasses. A thin stream of blood trickled out and he took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Continent Arc Scene 5: Don't Bring Girls You Picked Up At Weird Places Back Home<strong>

Muherr pointed at Mizutsuki. "By the way, who are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

Mizutsuki snorted and swung an arm carelessly over Pariston's shoulder. "To put it simply; a girl he picked up at a party."

Pariston laughed dryly. "That's actually true..." He buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... Only one review for the last chapter... wow...<strong>


	6. I can't x Think of x A title

**WARNING: CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR AUDIENCES UNDER THE AGE OF SIXTEEN.**

* * *

><p>"I wonder how good he is…" Machi mused as she pulled a seat over and sat down.<p>

Shalnark looked worried. "Is it really fine to just leave it all to him?"

Phinks shrugged. "Well, that's what he insisted, he must have enough confidence in his abilities to say something like that."

Feitan crossed his legs like the badass he was as he sat on the table. "We'll see…" He breathed.

With a giant sigh, Nobunaga put his sword back. "Whatever, I'll go help him if he's ever in trouble…"

Silence.

"… Are you guys thinking the same thing?" Phinks asked.

"I think so, yeah." Machi nodded. "There must be a reason why Mizu would rather help him escape than leave him there to die."

"She likes him." Shalnark said. "I think that when she comes back, she's gonna ask for him to be in the Ryodan."

Feitan shook his head. "We still need to vote on that." He muttered. "I will admit that he has some brains to get a Hunter license. But we don't know about his abilities yet. He could be super weak for all we know."

"He doesn't look like he's weak." Nobunaga leaned against the wall. "There's a reason why he walked out alone like that."

"Okay, a general question." Machi raised her hand to get their attention. "Do you guys like him so far or not?"

* * *

><p>Konatsu swiped his forefinger across the tiny little blade hidden on the arm of his glasses. He looked down at the small slit where blood was oozing out. He took a deep breath and merged his aura into the iron within his blood. The blood began to take shape of a long string, he let it flow out and the string thickened into a whip.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the building, Phinks whistled. "A manipulator of blood?"<p>

"No." Shalnark shook his head. He was watching Konatsu intently, as he was also a manipulator.

"No?" Nobunaga echoed. "Looks like a blood manipulator to me."

Machi shrugged. "Shal must have a reason to say no. Right Shal?"

Shalnark wasn't listening anymore. He was watching the fight with full concentration.

* * *

><p>Konatsu eyed the men surrounding him. He saw the Oak's family mark on their uniforms and understood immediately that they were the specially trained assault combat squad of the Oaks. Randall had sent them after him.<p>

He slashed the whip of blood towards the row of men. They guarded with their shields but Konatsu's whip slashed through the shields with ease like it was melted butter. Blood spurted out of the men's wounds like a fountain, spraying the sidewalk dark red.

* * *

><p>"That's quite impressive." Nobunaga complimented. "I could barely follow the speed of that whip."<p>

"I think that whip has already passed the speed of sound." Shalnark said, sounding amazed.

"I'm not going to acknowledge him just because he has a fast whip." Feitan muttered.

* * *

><p>Konatsu eyed the row of corpses that died of blood loss. He closed his eyes and sensed for more people with the intention to kill. He saw that there was another three in hiding and a sniper somewhere to his left.<p>

He raised his hands and motioned for the corpses to stand up. His whip was made up of blood, so when he slashed through the bodies of these people, his blood has already blended in with theirs. He imagined the iron acting as the delicate threads of controlling a puppet. To use this ability, his blood _must_ be used as a medium.

_**Danse Macabre: Mannequins of the Dead**_

Konatsu's ability was to manipulate all the metal elements and magnetic fields. It did not matter what form and size the element was in. It could weigh a ton, it could be in molten form, it didn't matter; he can manipulate it all. In this case, he was manipulating the element iron.

The three in hiding and the sniper seemed to be surprised that their comrades were still alive and moving, which made them hesitate in their assault. Konatsu made his puppets pick up their guns and turned them to face separate ways. Then they started shooting.

The bullets penetrated though the glass windows of buildings and made the streetlamps explode. Screams of pain echoed off the walls and three new dead bodies appeared. The sniper fired but the bullet was reflected off with a sword.

"Hey, you're taking all the fun!" Nobunaga complained.

Konatsu laughed. "Sorry!"

With a smirk, Nobunaga jumped up to the place where the sniper was hiding and he sliced off his head. The others walked out of the building and nodded to Konatsu.

"That's pretty cool." Shalnark complimented him with a pat on the back.

Feitan and Machi nodded slowly and Phinks gave him a thumbs up. Konatsu smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing." He mumbled with a blush. "I'm sure that you guys are all stronger than me."

"Nah. You're cool." Nobunaga said. "And I think you cleared off all the possible witnesses here. Saved us work."

"Well, it's night time so there really weren't any witnesses to start with…" Konatsu said.

"Doesn't matter, lead way! We're heading towards that asshole's house!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Flashback, Approximately Nine Years Ago)<strong>

Mizutsuki stepped out of the limo that was sent by the family to transport her to the party. At first she had refused, but after arriving at the place, she was glad that they forced her to take the limo. Most of the people who attended the party were people at the top of the pyramid. Some of them were leaders of political parties and some were famous celebrities. Some were kings and queens of minor countries and there were also prince and princesses. Compared to women at the party, her own outfit seemed plain.

Parkinson coughed into his handkerchief. "Mizuki, stand straight."

"_Mizutsuki_." Mizutsuki corrected and stood up straight. God, the high heels were killing her.

"You do as you're told, kill the host of this party. And when you get back, you have to finish your report on Hatsu."

"Yes." Mizutsuki nodded. _Hatsu… although I've been studying Nen for years, I still have no idea about what my Hatsu is going to be._

The place where the party was held was a glamorous mansion; the mansion had a ballroom and at least a hundred rooms. Everyone was eating, drinking, and smiling. There was a circle in the middle of the ballroom for people to dance.

She had been to some parties hosted by the Camorra before as the trainee representative. At all the parties she ever attended, the hosts always walked around and greeted the guests personally. Randall Espada, being the host and the gentleman he was, walked up to them.

"Good evening, Mr. Parkinson." Randall had smiled at him. "It's a shame that Mr. Camorra couldn't come."

Parkinson nodded. "Mr. Camorra is busy today and he sent me instead."

He was only twenty but he looked even younger than his actual age. Randall was a handsome man of rich fortunes and a charming attitude. Plus he was already the head of a Mafia family and he had seven wives. He had messy black hair, flawless white skin and olive eyes. He had a perfect body that would've put a fashion model to shame.

"Oh, please give him my greetings then…" Randall smiled. "And…who is this young lady beside you?"

Mizutsuki felt his gaze moving up and down her body; it made her feel uneasy. _This is… the man I'm supposed to kill…_

"Just the daughter of a family friend." Parkinson lied smoothly and he shot Mizutsuki a glance. He pinched her arm behind her.

"Oh? That's interesting…"

Mizutsuki nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Ms.…?"

"Frost." She said flat, emotionless tone.

"_Frost_…"

Parkinson nodded and glanced at Randall, who had already started to show mild interest."This is her first time at parties." He placed a hand onto her shoulder. "I'll let you guys get to know each other better." He walked away.

"Goodbye." Mizutsuki nodded. But in her head she wanted to catch up, strangle him, and rip his lungs out. _GODDAMN YOU PIGGYSON I'M NOT PREPARED YET GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE! THIS IS MY FIRST FUCKING MISSION EVER YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME LIKE THIS!_

Randall took her hand and she felt a chill down her spine. "Since Parkinson had given us some privacy, why don't we go talk somewhere else?"

_Remember, play hard to get_. She didn't know where this came from, but it was just programmed in every member of the female population. Whenever a guy hits on you, play hard to get. She shook his hand off. "You can go flirt with some other girls, not me. Why don't you go keep your wives company? I'm sure that they're lonely right now."

Randall looked taken aback. _This woman… _"But I'd like to get to know you better." He said. "How about I get you a drink?"

"I have four limbs; I can get my own drink." She said. Her heart was pounding.

_This is a challenge. _Randall decided in his head. "Well, since you're Mr. Parkinson's friend, I'd _really_ like to get to know you better."

"But _I'm_ not interested in getting to know _you_ better."

Randall smiled. "I'm sure that you'll find me charming when we get to be alone. When can we be alone?"

_Wow… these play-hard-to-get tips are quite useful… _She stared at him blankly. "When we're not with each other, _duh_."

_This women… she's making me sound like a fool! I'll get her no matter what! _He took her hand yet again. "I'm serious. Let's go to my room." He ended the sentence with a smile.

She pretended to look curious. "Won't your wives be jealous?" She asked.

"Nah, don't worry about them…" He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her away. _She's just another slut after all._

* * *

><p>Mizutsuki opened her eyes and realized that her wrists and ankles were cuffed tightly together and that she was lying on a large bed.<p>

"Geh..." She gritted her teeth. "What the fuck is this?" She tried to break through the cuffs but it didn't budge. "Wha..."

_No way! I can lift eight tons of weight, but I can't break through a crappy pair of handcuffs?_

Randall smiled at her. "You're finally awake."

She glared at him. "What the fuck are these cuffs made of?"

"I'm a Conjurer." Randall replied simply. "Is that enough explanation?"

"Out of all the things you could've conjured, why cuffs?"

Randal chuckled. "You see, I don't like to fight, I prefer solving problems through non-violent ways. So my Nen ability is plainly just used for my own entertainment." He walked over to her. "Either that, I'm just in charge of capturing enemies; I leave the dirtying-hand jobs to others." He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "So much fun." He breathed.

"You creep...!" Mizutsuki tried to break through the cuffs yet again. This time it stretched a little, but it turned back to its original shape immediately after.

"Don't waste your time struggling, it's useless." Randall smiled at her and his hand went onto her thigh, starting to move its way upwards.

Before he could touch anything that he wasn't supposed to touch, she gave him a headbutt and he staggered backwards. "The next time you touch me without my permission, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell."

Randall wiped the blood from his forehead and laughed. "Aggressive girl you are, aren't you?"

"More than that; I'm the motherfucking Queen of Sadism. Give me five minutes and I can convert you into an M. Wanna try?"

"Nah." Randall shook his head and went to his desk. "To be honest, the part I really enjoy about this isn't the actual sex part; I like the warm-up much better. I often take too much time on it and my girls would die."

"Die?" Mizutsuki echoed. "What kind of warmup is that?"

Randall wasn't listening to her already. He walked back towards his desk. "You say that you're the Queen of Sadism?" He asked.

"Yeah. What, did you change your mind and decided to convert to an M instead?"

"Nope." Randall seemed to be flipping through a menu of some sorts. "You'll be the one converting to an M. So whips, candles, rope... Which one would you like to try first?"

"Pardon?" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Whips, candles, rope, which would you prefer? Or should we put a collar on you first?" He laughed at his own little joke although he sounded like he was serious.

Mizutsuki bit her lips; the rusty iron flavor of blood filled her mouth. "I'd prefer if you just go fuck yourself and leave me out of this."

"Don't be so cocky, bitch." Randall scowled. But the scowl soon turned into a low chuckle. "Oh, how forgetful of me. You're a trained killer. You're immune to things like this huh? Well then, I'll help your immune system get back to normal..." He pulled open a desk drawer and pulled on tight rubber gloves. After that he took out a bottle. "I've always been hesitant to use this to play with my women, but I guess that you can be an exception." He walked back close to her, unscrewing the cap of the bottle.

"What's that?" Mizutsuki demanded, squirming.

"It's nothing." Randall smiled.

He then splashed the contents of the small bottle onto her arm.

The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils along with the sour stench of rotten meat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She gasped in pain. All of a sudden, she became sensitive, as if all her nerves had stopped functioning just to come back to life on this day. Her flesh was burning and melting away, leaving a scarred piece of red blisters on her shoulder and arms.

An insane grin bloomed on Randall's face. "Oh, that scream!" He gasped. "What wonderful screams you have! Would you like some more?"

He pulled another bottle out of his pocket and splashed it onto her neck.

"Gah..." Mizutsuki gasped for air. It felt like as if he had dumped the acid down her throat instead of just splashing it onto her skin. For a second she felt like all the soft tissues in her throat had been exposed to the dry, burning air. She never knew that air could be so painful, ripping away at her charred flesh with every slight gust of movement.

"Ah... Ah..." Mizutsuki panted.

Randall moaned. "Your screams and pants are so sweet..." He started to unbutton his shirt. "You want some more? How about we inject it into your veins this time sweetheart? You'd like that right?" He placed a hand onto her burned shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She gasped. "STOP IT!"

"No, you stop it." Randall said. "Your screams... It's turning me on..." He continued to unbutton his shirt.

"Get... your fucking hands... off me..." Mizutsuki managed to form a sentence.

Randall frowned and he pinched her cheeks together. "You're a pretty strong girl aren't you?" He asked with a dark tone. "You're not supposed to talk, a bitch like you is only allowed to scream, pant, and moan in this room, get it?" He grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the wall.

Mizutsuki didn't answer; she simply glared at him through the curtains of her messy hair.

"Tsk..." Randall scowled. "Unobediant bitch..." He turned back and got a glass syringe and two other of those bottles. "I'll inject the acid into your veins." He said. "Let's see how that turns out."

Mizutsuki's eyes widened in horror. "No...no...NO!"

The mixture of acid flowed into her veins. She screamed; she could feel it, her veins slowly burning and melting inside her with the same speed as her blood flowed."

"I hope that I didn't do it too over..." Randall threw his shirt onto the ground and kicked it away. He grabbed her bangs and lifted her head up again. Mizutsuki's gaze was dead. Saliva seeped out the corner of her mouth in small rivulets. She was completely limp and unfocused.

"Ahaha! Yes! Yes!" Randall laughed. "Yes! This expression! This expression is the best! Especially when you're a well-trained assassin, a teenager, and a virgin..." He licked his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Who are you?<em>

I'm Mizutsuki Shimo.

_No you're not. You are no one. You do not exist in this world._

* * *

><p><em>Who are you?<em>

I'm Mizutsuki Shimo.

_Are you really sure?_

* * *

><p><em>Who are you?<em>

I'm Mizutsuki Shimo.

_No, you are not Mizutsuki Shimo. You are weak and pathetic. You don't even know who you are, and you don't even know what kind of Hatsu you want._

Shut up…

* * *

><p><em>Who are you?<em>

I'm Mizutsuki Shimo…

_No you're not. You are no one. You do not exist in this world. Want do you want?_

I want to know too… What I want.

_Think._

…I want to know what kind of person I really am.

_Then do everything you can to reach this goal. Dirty your hands as much as you need. Morals don't matter to you, because you don't exist._

* * *

><p>She felt her aura changing within her, making her stronger. The pain of the acid in her veins numbed and the wounds on her skin started to heal. Randall gasped and backed away. "What are you…!?"<p>

Mizutsuki focused her aura onto her wrists. "I'm just a nobody." She said in a monotone. She had abused the limits of Vows and Limitations and forced the acids within her to become part of her. Her head was dizzy and spinning, trying to adjust to the new body. Then her killing aura exploded. "Or maybe better known as the bitch that'll end your life _today_."

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

><p>Randall laughed as Mizutsuki screamed and tossed around. "Yes! Yes! I've been waiting for this moment for years! You're finally screaming again!" He grabbed her hair and slammed her against the wall.<p>

She gasped for air and saliva seeped out of the corner of her lips. Her whole body was twitching in pain and she clawed at her throat where the strong base was injected into her; it turned the man on.

He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around her torso, caressing her body with all its tenderness. "… Welcome back, _Frost_."

Randall kissed her on the cheek and was about to pull off her underwear when her squirming stopped. He raised an eyebrow and let go of her. "Huh?"

Mizutsuki whirled around and kicked him in the face. "Checkmate." She declared with a triumphant smirk as she wiped the saliva off her chin. "Bitch, you don't know who you're dealing with. You think that I can only use acids as my ability? Well too bad, I'm Mizutsuki Shimo, and I can manipulate bases as good as I can do with acids."

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Continent Arc Scene 6: When Blondie &amp; Washboard Both Agree On the Same Thing (Oden Is An Ass)<strong>

"So… Oden you can mimic others' abilities if you take it once…?"

"If it's a strike-type ability, yes." Ging nodded. "What?"

"Nah, it's nothing…" Mizutsuki shook her head. "It's just that I found a good reason to beat up your ass now."

"Oh… Wait, what? What did I do to piss you off!?"

"If you had something called _common sense_ you wouldn't have programmed Magnetic Force to drop me in the middle of a _lake_! Would you mind me punching this guy for being an ass Pariston?" She called over her shoulder.

Pariston smiled. "I don't mind."

"Heh, it's not often we both agree on something…" She gathered her aura onto her fists.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Continent Arc Scene 7: Oden's Secret<strong>

"Why do you keep glaring at Ging-san? Mizu-chan?" Pariston asked one day as he sat down on the couch beside the glaring assassin.

Mizutsuki shook her head as she continued on glaring at Ging playing Super Mario Bros. on the other side of the room with Pekotero. "No, it's just… Have you heard of Greed Island before?"

Pariston was surprised at the sudden change of topic. "Yes, Ging-san was one of the main creators, what about it?"

"Well, you see, I've been to Greed Island before and I discovered a really disturbing fact there."

"Huh?"

"There are many spell cards in Greed Island, and one of them is called Pregnancy Stones. It allows you to become pregnant even if you're male. And Oden is one of the main creators of that game plus he has a son… can it be…?"

Pariston put a finger to her lips and looked at her sternly. "Shh, don't continue any further. You'll wake up the monsters from the depths of Fanfiction Hell and soon there'll be Mpreg everywhere."

Ging paused his game, turned back, glared at them and flipped them off. "I could hear you!" He shouted. "And for your information, I DID NOT USE THAT SPELL CARD TO CREATE GON!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is pretty much the reason why I changed this story rating to M. And a confession: I always feel SUPER awkward thinking up ability names. But for Konatsu, I let all my Chuunibyou-ness run wild. I sacrificed a lot didn't I? This is the second-to last chapter by the way, and I don't wanna ruin the mood for the last chapter with my author notes, so I'm gonna write the whole thing here. There are a lot of implied things in this story, I'm not sure if you noticed them or not. Thank you to those people who reviewed and favorited and gave me support. Even if this story somehow didn't make it to my expectations and I deleted it, I'd still make it a downloadable word file. If Togashi finishes Dark Continent, I <em>think<em> I will update again too, but for the meantime I have nothing in plan. But I think that you can be expecting fanfiction for a certain volleyball anime coming up soon. I'll get to it as soon as I get over my finals. And a message to one of my friends who said that she was going to read all my stories and quote word for word from them while we eat together at lunch: HANNAH DON'T YOU DARE QUOTE FROM MY STORIES OTHERWISE I WILL MAKE THAT SHIP WITH YOU AND JARED COME TRUE. **(Names have been modified for protection of privacy)

**Review!**

**PS: No update next week because of finals.**


	7. Chapter Black x Goodbye x Konatsu

"H-How!?" Randall coughed out blood. "Why can you manipulate bases as well!? I didn't use that on you the first time!"

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "Well, you see, asshole; after I left that goddamn party that night, I went back to my dorm to write an essay on Hatsu. My Hatsu was formed within seconds under a rash decision to keep myself alive right? As I was writing the essay, I realized that have only one ability is too pitiful. If an enemy gets wind that I have only one ability, I'm doomed to loose. Therefore, after careful decision and calculation, I decided to inject strong bases into myself."

"You injected bases into yourself!?" He choked.

"Yeah." Mizutsuki nodded. "It's simple high school chemistry. When you put an acid and a base together, you get an acid-base neutralization reaction which produces a salt and water. The products are practically harmless to the human body, so the procedure didn't really hurt much. And as a result, I could manipulate and transmute both acids and bases at the same time."

"I thought that it was Konatsu who undid your restrains the first time. You were already free by the time he was there?"

She smiled. "Yep. After all, it's stupid to reveal abilities in front of people right? You always keep your Ace as your last card. I didn't report this second ability to the Camorra either; rebel aren't I?" She grabbed his hair and smashed his face against the wall. "If you wanna fool your enemies, you have to fool your comrades first. You should feel honored; you're the only other living human being that knows about this apart from me so far. Even the Ryodan members don't know about it. "

"_Gapuh…_" Randall spat out blood and a few pieces of teeth. "_Ha…_"

"Well, it's required to hide at least two abilities from each other anyways." Mizutsuki said thoughtfully as she continued to smash his face against the wall. The wooden wall was splattered with blood and it was starting to crack. "It's common sense, really. I'll tell you something else too. I hide two abilities from the members. One is about the bases, which I checkmated you with just now. And the other is that I'm pretty handy with weapons."

"_Weapons?_" Randall echoed. You could barely tell what he looked like. His face was just a pile of mushy, bloody goo.

"Yep. I know my chemistry and I can make my own explosives if the situation calls for it. I'm a hundred percent accurate shot when it comes to firearms. You can toss me any random weapon ever invented and I'd be able to use it to its fullest potential. It's a skill I achieved from training back at the Mafia. It's not much but it's good. The other members are convinced that I'm only good with knives and just somewhat decent with other weapons. The truth is that I'm skilled in every weapon possible. I don't think that they'll ever notice this unless I tell it to them in their face."

Randall was barely conscious now and she threw him onto the ground carelessly. "It's a good thing I have a flat chest." She said to herself. "I don't think that anyone would notice even if I didn't wear my bandages." As she said this she pulled her light blue shirt back and jumped into her jeans. "Now… what do I do with you?" She turned around to look at Randall.

"_Kill…me…_"

Mizutsuki shook her head. "Nope. That's out of the options. You have to pay for what you've done to me and Konatsu, and probably every other women you've tortured."

Randall laughed shakily. "I-I remember now, why I was so obsessed with you at first sight. I had a few brothels and whorehouses under the name of the family at that time. And I had a whore that looked exactly like you!"

Mizutsuki pulled a knife out of a drawer and admired it. "Don't call me a whore." She said. "I admit that I've slept with guys before, but I can assure you it was because that the room was our hideout and I have no choice but to put up with their horrible snoring all night."

"No! I'm serious!" Randall gasped. "One of the princes of the Kakin Empire came once and he loved her! He almost wanted to buy her off my hands!_ It's her attitude_, he said. Every woman he ever came in touch with all snagged onto him just because he was a prince. She was the only one who refused to accept him!"

"Not my business." Mizutsuki declared and decided that the knife was just the thing she needed to make him suffer.

"You're the same too! You're refusing me!"

"A little correction there." Mizutsuki said as she searched the cabinets of BDSM toys. "I'm not _refusing_ you, I _refused_ you. Get your present tense and past tense straight." She found a jar of honey and dipped her finger into it and gave it a thoughtful lick. "This should just do fine."

"W-What are you doing?"

"Teaching you the correct way of BDSM." Mizutsuki replied as she dug her knife into his knees and sliced apart the ligaments in the joint. "You suck too much at it."

Randall screamed in pain as she worked her way from his toes to his knees to his hips to his spine and to his arms and shoulders. She made sure that she destroyed every last ligament there was in his body. After that, she dipped her finger into the jar of honey and smeared the thick mixture over his wounds. The honey seeped into the cuts that were deep to the bones. Lastly, she dumped the remains of the jar all over his head and smeared it over his face.

"What's the point of this?" Randall snapped. "How are you going to make me suffer just by dumping honey on me!?"

Mizutsuki smiled. "I was just afraid that you'd be lonely." She pulled him onto a chair and made sure he was seated well. She patted him on the shoulder. "Goodbye!"

* * *

><p>When the Ryodan arrived, they were <em>not<em> surprised to discover that the whole house was littered with corpses with their face melted off.

"This is just like how we met her." Feitan muttered. "Faceless corpses everywhere and she took our target."

"Her target is our target this time and she's part of us." Shalnark coughed. "Let's go. Konatsu, can you tell us where kitchen is? She's more likely to appear there."

"How come?" Konatsu frowned. "Shouldn't she be in the library?"

"Nah." Machi shook her head. "Knowing Mizu, she'd probably get the book from the library then go down to the kitchen to have a snack while reading."

Nobunaga scratched the back of his head. "Geh, I just hope that she has enough common sense that she shouldn't eat chips while reading, it'll get the book greasy."

"Lead way, Konatsu." Phinks pushed the teenage boy forwards.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey guys." Mizutsuki waved casually as she popped a potato chip into her mouth. "I was waiting for you guys."<p>

Nobunaga facepalmed. "What did I just say…"

Mizutsuki looked confused. "I don't know, what _did_ you say? Anyways do you guys want a chip_…!_" She was glomped by a Konatsu who was sobbing out of joy. "ONEE-CHAN!"

Mizutsuki was flabbergasted and she looked towards the others for help. They seemed just as shocked as she was.

_You guys aren't helpful at all… _She thought sourly and patted Konatsu's back. "There, there, Konatsu-chan." She nodded. "Onee-chan's fine and alive and in one piece. I'm not missing any limbs, see?"

Konatsu sat up and wiped his tears away. "I was afraid the onee-chan would die and it'd be my fault."

Mizutsuki frowned. "Why would it be your fault if I died?"

"I attacked you and got you here, but you saved me from being deceived by Randall! I would have to live with guilt for the rest of my life if you died!"

Mizutsuki ruffled his hair with a smile. "There, there, Konatsu, man up. Don't cry!"

Konatsu wiped a tear away. "You're the only one who has been truly nice to me other than the sisters and my friends back at the church." He spoke. "I thought that Randall was nice to me, but he wasn't. Although your methods were violent, you cared for me and threw me out of the window."

"I'm sorry but I'd prefer if you omitted the violent part; and I actually have no memory of that." Mizutsuki laughed hastily. "But you're alive and you met up with the others. By the why, where's Porcupine?"

"We let him run away." Machi shrugged. "He's not much use if we aren't allowed to track down the Chain Guy."

Konatsu tilted his head slightly. "What is it about Gon and Killua with the Chain Guy though?" He asked. "I keep hearing it from you guys but I don't understand it."

* * *

><p><em>(Insert scene of members explaining the romantic history between them and the Chain guy to Konatsu here.)<em>

* * *

><p>Konatsu nodded slowly. "I see… so you're not allowed to kill the Chain Guy, because it might cause Danchou-san harm?"<p>

"Precisely." Shalnark nodded with a sigh.

"Why didn't you guys capture them and blackmail the Chain Guy to get rid of Danchou's chains though?" Konatsu asked innocently. "Wouldn't that work?"

…

Mizutsuki turned to hit her head against the wall. Machi groaned. Shalnark facepalmed. Nobunaga stood there shocked and petrified. Phinks' jaw dropped open. Feitan buried his face in his hands.

_**WE'RE ALL IDIOTS.**_

Mizutsuki turned to Konatsu. "Okay, whatever that has been done has been done and we cannot change it. They're probably on their way out of the country now anyways. So Konatsu, here's a question for you. Do you want to join us?" She asked. "I mean, you've got nowhere to go now right? Come join the Ryodan."

Konatsu's eyes widened. "Can I?"

Mizutsuki nodded. "Yeah, as long as they agree too. Which I'm pretty sure they will…" She raised an eyebrow at her fellow members.

They nodded.

Konatsu beamed. "Thank you! Thank you guys! Thank you onee-chan!" He hugged Mizutsuki again and Mizutsuki laughed.

"We can call them the Chemistry Siblings now…" Feitan muttered.

"Chemistry siblings? What's that?" Mizutsuki asked, puzzled.

"Your abilities both have something to do with Chemistry." Shalnark explained.

"Oh."

Feitan walked over to the table and picked up the book with the Black Cover. It had a potato chip as a bookmark and he tossed the chip over his shoulder.

"Oy Fei! You made me lose my page!"

Feitan kicked her in the shin. "No one cares about you." He said icily. "The book is priority and we're not going to let you damage it any further."

"You know that I can get rid the stains with my ability easily enough… Do you mean that if we're in a fire, you'd rather save the book than me?"

Nobunaga rolled his eyes. "_Duh_."

Mizutsuki looked genuinely offended. "Beg pardon?" She screeched.

Shalnark cleared his throat. "So Mizu, how is the book? What is it about?"

The question took a second to answer as she tried to form a good summary in her head. In the end she gave up because it was hard to form into words. "I'll just tell you that it's good." She said. "It's pretty intense with a good plot. But I understand why there's a legend where you'd become unfortunate if you read it now. Look at it with Gyo."

The others did as she told and they saw that the book was covered with a thick, black aura that radiated evil in all directions.

Mizutsuki opened the book to the last page. "Apparently, the last page_ – the ending – _was never written out. It was never published or included in this book. And as you get into the story deeper and deeper, you'd get insanely thirsty and hungry for the ending. But when you flip to the last page and realize that there's _no_ last page, you'd get swallowed up by sorrow and despair. The story is so good that cannot having the ending would drive people to suicide. And so the Nen these dead readers wrapped itself around this book and caused it to become _cursed_."

"Why are you fine after reading it?" Machi questioned.

"Oh, it's simple. I'm the kind to flip to the last page of a book first before I start reading the whole thing. I know that there would be no ending, so I was able to keep my mind while reading it."

Konatsu nodded. "Okay, that makes sense… By the way, onee-chan, where is he? Did you kill him?"

Mizutsuki laughed. "Of course not! You said that you wanted to kill him yourself right? I just made him immobile. C'mon, I'll show you guys."

* * *

><p>"Hey Randall, Konatsu's here to say hi." Mizutsuki smiled as she turned on the lights. "Are you getting along with your new friends?"<p>

Mizutsuki's jolly attitude was the exact opposite to the horrified expressions of Phinks, Nobunaga, Machi, Shalnark, and Konatsu. Only Feitan gave an approving nod.

Randall was still breathing, but only barely. Cockroaches, ants, flies, and rats covered every inch of his skin, feasting off the honey Mizutsuki had dumped in his wounds and his flesh.

"It's an old house." Mizutsuki explained. "I suspected that there'd be some rats and cockroaches nesting in here somewhere but I didn't think that there'd be this much. Hell yeah bonus!"

"What the hell…" Phinks stammered. "That's just too cruel."

Mizutsuki turned to him with an innocent but dangerous tilt of her head. "He abused and tormented women, he tricked Konatsu for years, and he almost raped me twice. Are you saying that he doesn't deserve this?"

"On second thought…" Phinks backed away from her. "Yes, he totally deserved this."

"I should add this to my list of torture ideas." Feitan mumbled.

Nobunaga shook his head and sighed. "You should never piss off women; especially when she's already a psychopath. I guess that he learned the fact the hard way."

"It's not a fact to learn, its common sense." Machi replied.

Mizutsuki handed Konatsu a knife. "You can kill him now." She said to him. "I've had my revenge."

Konatsu took the knife over and nodded. He walked up to Randall, who was being feasted on by rodents and critters. The mixture of blood and honey had a curious smell.

"Randall, you've tricked me into believing that you were a good person all these years." Konatsu said quietly. "I hate you for lying to me. But I'm also grateful for you raising me and giving me education. Also, if it wasn't for you, I would never have met onee-chan.

Randall opened his eyes and stared at him. He saw the smirking Mizutsuki standing in the back with a few others who were presumably the members of the Genei Ryodan.

_Konatsu… you little shit… And you bitch… I'mma make you cry for real before I die._

Konatsu raised the knife. "Goodbye." He said in a monotone and stabbed down towards Randall's chest.

But at the same time, Randall used all his willpower and forced himself to lunge forwards. He sunk his teeth into Konatsu's neck just as Konatsu buried the knife into his heart.

The members of the Genei Ryodan gasped at the sudden turn of events. They rushed forwards to Konatsu's aid. Machi got her needle and thread ready but it was too late, Randall had bitten a chunk out of his neck.

"Konatsu!" Mizutsuki screamed and placed the boy's head onto her lap. The huge wound in his neck was spurting with blood and it was dyeing her jeans dark red.

"Can't you do something about it Machi!?" Nobunaga cried.

Machi looked frantic, unlike her normal cool self. She shook her head. "I-I can't do anything." She stammered. "Half his neck is gone and I think that guy swallowed it before he died."

"No…" Mizutsuki looked horrified. "No… no!"

Konatsu looked bewildered to what had happened. "Why… am I bleeding?" He wondered and stared at his blood stained hand. "Why am I bleeding? onee-chan?"

Mizutsuki shook her head. "Don't talk." She said as she tried to bite back tears.

Konatsu glanced at the dead body beside him, which the cockroaches had started to gather on again. The fact dawned on him. "Ah, I'm going to die." He nodded to himself. "That's a shame."

Phinks and Shalnark forced themselves to look away. Feitan's eyes were glossy. Nobunaga and Machi knelt down beside Mizutsuki to watch Konatsu's final moments and his final words.

"Onee-chan." Konatsu said sternly. "Don't cry."

"I won't, who do you think I am?" Mizutsuki shot back.

"If you cry, you'll lose. You can't cry."

"As I've said, I won't. I promise you."

Konatsu smiled. His glasses fell off his face and slid onto the floor. His brown eyes widened. "Onee-chan…"

"Hm?" Mizutsuki bit her lips so hard she tasted the sour taste of her blood. No, she wasn't going to cry in front of him. Not when he was about to die. She's not going to lose to Randall. She was going to honor her promise to Konatsu.

Konatsu placed a bloody hand onto her cheek. "Onee-chan… we _do_ look alike."


End file.
